The present invention relates to an image deforming method and an image deforming apparatus for use in a digital image editing system used for the desktop publishing (DTP) and the like, and in particular, to an image deforming method and an image deforming apparatus in which a portion of an image inputted thereto is geometrically deformed to be outputted at a high speed.